The Executioner of Konoha
by The Jashinist
Summary: At the age of 4, Naruto discovered that he held the nine tail fox. A man named ken decided to train Naruto in the way of swordsman thus " The Executioner is born
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except for his sword and ken.

* * *

10th October. People in Konoha were celebrating the defeat of the Nine Tails Fox and the death of the Yondaime Hokage. People were drinking and generally having fun. However that was never the case for one Naruto Uzumaki. He was already beaten daily but during his birthday, the beatings became more intense. However this year for his fourth birthday, he decided to leave Konoha on his birthday. In the forest outside Konoha, Naruto stopped in a clearing where he saw three small foxes. When the foxes saw him, they quickly ran towards him and starting to lick him.

"Hey guys, stop it. It tickles." Naruto said while trying not to laugh too loud.

"Ok. We are sorry Kurama Sama." One of the fox said.

"Wait, how can I understand you? And who is this Kurama you talk about?" Naruto asked.

" I think you can speak to us as Kurama Sama is sealed within you. You might know him as the Kyubi or the Nine Tails Fox." The same fox replied.

"What! That's why the villagers are attacking me. Now it all makes sense! By the way what is your name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto asked.

" My name is X and the one with orange fur is V and the one with white fur is Z." The fox with brown fur said.

" Nice to meet you guys. What are you three doing out here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We were trying to find Kurama Sama. Guess we found him already." Z said.

"There is someone hiding behind the trees, Naruto Sama." V said.

"Thanks for warning me but please don't call me Naruto Sama, Naruto is fine with me." Naruto asked.

" Ok. We will be going now. If you get a chance to talk to Kurama Sama, ask him to let you sign the fox summoning contract." X said as they reversed summon themselves back home.

"Sir, you can come out now." Naruto said as a man walked forward.

" My name is Ken. I was heading towards Konoha when I saw you. Do you mind telling me why you are here?" Ken asked. Naruto told Ken how he would usually be beaten by the villagers but on his birthday the beating became even more intense. By the time Naruto finished his story, Ken was very angry.

"Hey kid, I'm a swordsman. I want to train you so that you can fight back so we go to Konoha and ask the Hokage. Is that ok?" Ken asked.

"Sure! I can't wait to use a sword!" Naruto said. Naruto than led Ken into Konoha and find the Hokage. Once they reached the Hokage tower, Ken knocked on the door. After being asked to come in, Ken and Naruto walked in.

"Naruto, what are you doing here and who is this?" The Hokage asked.

"Jiji, this man's name is Ken and he wants to train me to become a swordsman." Naruto said.

"As this kid said, my name is Ken. You might know me by the name of Hawkeye." Ken said as The Hokage was shocked. The most famous rebel against the corrupted government in the land of Iron was talking to him.

" Ken san, may I ask what you are doing here?" The Hokage asked.

"I was coming to Konoha to get some supplies when I saw Naruto in the forest hiding from the villagers." Ken replied.

" Ok, Naruto would you like to become as Swordsman?" The Hokage asked.

" Yes! By the way Jiji, I know that the Kyubi is sealed within me. With your permission, may I try to contact the fox?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sure?" The Hokage asked shocked that Naruto already know about the Kyubi. Naruto nodded and The Hokage told him to sit down in the Lotus position and meditate. After meditating for a while, Naruto entered his mindscape.

Naruto's mindscape

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was a cage with a large seal on the door.

"_**So my jailor finally comes and visit me." **_Kurama said.

" What's up Kurama?" Naruto said.

"_**Kid are you not scared of me?"**_ Kurama questioned.

" I don't really know actually." Naruto replied while laughing a little.

"_**Anyways, I'm really sorry for making your life a living hell. To make up for my mistakes, I will let you sign the Fox summoning contract and I will help with your training. Ken would be training you to use a sword while I train you in the Ninja arts**_." Kurama said.

" Thanks Kurama. By the way, how am I going to sign the fox summoning contract when you are trapped in me?" Naruto asked.

"_**Just rip the seal a little and my Chakra would flow out and the fox summoning contract would materialize in the real world. But be warned, it's going to hurt a lot."**_ Kurama replied. Naruto quickly ripped the seal off a little and felt immense pain. After two minutes, the pain stopped and Kurama pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.

Outside Naruto's Mindscape

When Naruto opened his eyes in the real world, he saw the Fox summoning contract there.

" Naruto, what is that scroll?" The Hokage asked.

" That is the Fox summoning contract. Kurama decided to let me sign it. Kurama is also training me in the Ninja arts while Ken Sensei is teaching me the way of the Swordsman." Naruto said as he signed the Fox summoning contract. After signing the contract, Naruto quickly summoned X, V and Z.

" Naruto, I knew Kurama Sama would let you sign the summoning contract." X said.

" Wait, you can speak my language?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but when we use the Fox language, you can understand as well." X replied.

" Hokage Sama, how would you tell the civilians that Naruto is leaving Konoha for at least eight years?" Ken asked.

"Well, we could always tell them that Naruto is leaving for a training trip. I'm pretty sure that the civilian would be very happy." The Hokage said.

" Ok, Naruto say goodbye to the Hokage we will be on our way." Ken said.

"By Jiji, see you in Eight years time!" Naruto exclaimed as he left with Ken.

On the way to the Rebel Camp in the Land of iron

"Naruto, I have two styles that I want you to learn. The first one is the Scorpion blade style. This style is meant to be unpredictable. The second one would be the Hawk blade style. This is the style that made me famous." Ken said.

"Yay! When do I get a sword?" Naruto asked.

" Calm down kid, you be using a wooden sword for the first two years. We will start when we get back to camp so relax while you can." Ken said. When they reached the camp, Ken gave him a wooden sword and he went through the katas for the Scorpion blade style, as it was easier to learn. One night, Kurama brought Naruto into his mindscape and taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto learned that he would be able to use the Shadow Clone to speed up his training process in both the Ninja arts and Kenjutsu. When Naruto trained in his mindscape, time was faster so by the time the first year ended, he was already the height of a 12 year old even though he was only 5 years old.

Time Skip: 2 years later

" Naruto come here for a second." Ken said as Naruto walked towards him.

" It's time for you to get your first real sword. This is called the Silverlight. Wield it with honour." Ken added.

"Thank You Sensei." Naruto said.

"Now that you have gotten your first sword, I think it's time for you to join us in battle. There is a loyalist camp three miles up ahead. I want you to take a few other Rebels and attack the camp." Ken said.

" You got it Sensei." Naruto said as he gathered a few others before heading towards the Loyalist Camp. When they reached there, they saw a few Loyalist crowding over some girls.

"Look guys we got some Konoha girls to have fun with." One Loyalist said.

"I will have the red eyed girl and that one with the purple mask." Another Loyalist said. Before anyone could say anything, they felt large about of Killing Intent being directed at them. They turned to see the Rebel samurais standing there. Naruto quickly used his speed and sliced all their heads off.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Thank you so much. My name is Kurenai Yūhi. The girl with the sword is Yugao Uzuki, the one with pineapple hairstyle is Anko Mitarashi and the girl with the tattoos on her cheeks is Hana Inuzuka. What is your name?" Kurenai asked.

"Err… just call me Fox. Take these with you, if you have any trouble just put some chakra in there and I will be there in a flash." Naruto said as he gave each girl a talisman, which he created.

" This is actually based on the Hiraishin so I might become the next Yellow Flash." Naruto joked.

"Thank You Fox san. We will be going back to Konoha now." Hana said.

"Hope to see you girls again." Naruto said as he and his team went back to the Rebel base. When the got back, Ken immediately asked " How did the mission go?"

"It got very interesting. The Loyalist there were weak and was killed off by a person who just got his sword on the same day." Naruto said.

" Wow. This is really surprising. I'm pretty sure that we will see even greater things from you." Ken said.

Time Skip: another five years later

Naruto was preparing with his team on the final assault on the Loyalist forces. Naruto now was very well built and he looked like he was at least 25 years old Due to Naruto and his team, the Rebel was able to force the Loyalist back to the Capital, where the final battle would take place. During this time, Naruto was given the nickname of "The Executioner" as he cuts of people's head when fighting. Naruto even gained a triple S status in the Ninja Bingo book, as he was very powerful. During one of the raids, Naruto came across the Cross blade and from than on "The Executioner" was linked to the Cross blade.

"Guys are you ready for this? The plan is for us to sneak into the palace and kill the current leader. Is there any questions?" Naruto asked. Nobody have any questions so Naruto signalled them to move out. They fought their way through the Loyalist. Once they reached the Palace, they slaughtered their way through and Naruto sliced of the head of the corrupt leader, thus ending the civil war.

"Sir, what are you going to do now that this is over?" one member of his team asked.

"Well, I am planning to stay hidden for a year before going back to Konoha and become a Genin." Naruto replied.

" You joking right? "The Executioner" a Genin?" Ken asked.

"Sensei, Don't forget I'm only eleven here." Naruto replied.

"Well, see you guys. Naruto you know where to find me." Ken said before disappearing into the forest.

" Well, have fun in the new Land of Iron. It's time for me to go as well. Bye!" Naruto said be he used the Shushin technique taught by Kurama.

Time Skip: A year later the Civil war ended in The Land Of Iron

"Izumo, I'm bored. I wish something amazing would happen right now." Kotesu said.

"Me too man. It has been so quiet in Konoha ever since Naruto left eight years ago." Izumo said as they noticed a boy wearing a cloak walking towards them.

"Halt. Who are you and what do you want in Konoha." Izumo said. The cloaked figure removed his hood and the guards were shocked.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Kotesu asked.

" Hey Kotesu and Izumo. How's life?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, it's the same for the past eight years. Stuck here with nothing to do." Izumo said.

"Anyway, you should go and see The Hokage. He has been waiting so long for you to come back." Kotesu said.

"Thanks guys, things are going to be so much fun with me back." Naruto said as he walked past the gates. On the way to the Hokage tower, he received glares from the civilians as they recognized him as the "demon brat." He paid no attention to them and they walked into the tower. He knocked on office door and walked in.

"Excuse me young man but who are you?" The Hokage asked.

"Jiji, I feel hurt. How can you not remember me?" Naruto said as he removed his cloak.

"Naruto, my boy is that you?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, it's me and can I join a Genin team?" Naruto asked.

" As the Hokage I make you an official Genin of Konoha. Just sign here and go to the academy in six days time for the team placement." The Hokage said.

" Thanks Jiji. Where will I stay?" Naruto asked.

"Right, you can stay in your old apartment but someone is living there as well so you are going to have a roommate. Is that alright?" The Hokage asked.

"That's fine with me." Naruto said walking towards the door.

"Oh, your flatmate is currently out for a mission so she would not be at home." The Hokage added.

* * *

So what do you think about this story?

Is it good or is it bad?

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Three days later, Naruto made his way to the academy ten minutes earlier to make sure that even if he were lost, he would still be on time. When he reached the academy his made his way to room 101 where the team placement would be.

"Hello, are you by any chance, Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto how can you not remember me?" Iruka asked.

"Excuse me sir but do I know you?" Naruto questioned.

"Well you always called me Dolphin san." Iruka said as Naruto eyes became wide.

"You are Dolphin San? It has been so long. I want to thank you for looking out for me when I was very young." Naruto said bowing to Iruka a little.

"Don't worry about it. I always thought of you as a little brother so its right for me to look out for you. Now you might want to take a sit because the newly appointed Genin are going to be coming soon." Iruka said as Naruto made his way to a empty sit at the back of the class room. True to Iruka's word, soon the class was filled with Genins.

"Now that everyone is here, it's time for the team placement. Team 1 is going to be… team 7 is going to be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said before Sakura interrupted.

"Sensei, who is Naruto? We never had a kid in here named Naruto." Sakura asked.

"Sakura, he was appointed by the Hokage to become a Genin here. Naruto can you please wave your hand so that people can see you?" Iruka asked as Naruto waved his hand.

"Where was I? Oh right. Team 8 is going to be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in circulation and team 10 would be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akamichi. Your Sensei would be arriving soon." Iruka said as a black haired woman with red eyes walked into the class.

"Team 8 with me." The woman said. The next person to arrive was a man that looked like The Hokage.

" Name's Asuma Sarutobi and I am here for team 10." That man said. One by one each team left, only team 7 was still at the academy. After waiting for three hours team 7 except

"Where the hell is our Sensei!" Sakura screeched.

"Would you shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep here!" Naruto shouted. Just then a guy with silver gravity defying hair walked in.

"Team 7? Meet me up in the rooftop in five minutes time." That man said before disappearing. Naruto shushined up to the rooftop while Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the rooftop. When team 7 was on the rooftop, the man spoke "Now that we are here, introduce yourself."

"Sensei, do you mind showing us how it is done?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake; I have many likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future… I don't feel like telling you guys." Kakashi said. He pointed his finger at Sakura motioning her to introduce herself.

" My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are Sasuke, my dislike is Ino-pig and dreams of the future is to marry Sasuke and have lots of babies with him." Sakura said.

"Great, a fangirl" Kakashi thought as he motioned Sasuke to start.

"Name's Sasuke. No likes, lots of dislike and I have to dream but an ambition. To kill a certain someone." Sasuke said.

" An avenger. Please Kami let the blond be normal." Kakashi thought as he pointed at Naruto.

"_**Naruto, Introduce yourself like your sensei. This can hide a lot about you."**_ Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

" Name is Naruto Uzumaki. Lots of likes and little dislikes. Dreams for he future I have not decided yet." Naruto said.

"Finally, I have someone normal here!" Kakashi thought.

" Ok now that we have introduced ourselves, we will be meeting at training ground 7 for the Genin test tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Sensei, I thought we already passed the Genin exams?" Sakura asked.

" That test was jut to weed out those who are totally useless. This test is going to be way harder than the one given in the academy. The passing rate is only 33% so if you want to quit now, you still have the chance. Meet me at 7 am and I suggest that you don't eat. You might puke. Bye!" Kakashi said before he shushined away.

"Sasuke Kun, would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked.

"No and stop bothering me." Sasuke said. The both of them never noticed that Naruto already shushined back to his home. When Naruto opened the door, he noticed that his flatmate has already returned from the mission.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" The woman shouted as she unintentionally sent out some Chakra.

" Err, miss this used to be my apartment before I left for a training trip. And can you stop sending Chakra to the talisman?" Naruto asked.

"Wait, how do you know about the talisman?" The woman demanded.

" I created it after all." Naruto replied.

" You created it? No way, Fox is that you?" the woman asked.

"Yes that's me. If my memory serves me right you are Anko Mitarashi." Naruto stated.

"Yes that my name but can I know your real name?" Anko asked.

"Sure. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto asked.

" When we last saw you, you looked the same age as us but now you are just a Kid. How is that possible?" Anko asked.

"Ah, I used a very strong Genjutsu to hide my true self. Anko I want to keep this a secret so please don't tell anyone." Naruto said.

"Ok but can I see your true self?" Anko asked.

"Sure." Naruto said as he released the Genjutsu. Anko was shocked at what she saw. The man standing in front of her was muscular and looked very good. She suddenly realized who he was also.

"You are Nameless in the Bingo Book." Anko stated.

"Yes, I am now please keep this a secret as well." Naruto said.

" Ok. So are you going to be a Ninja here?" Anko asked.

" Yeah. I am a Genin." Naruto stated.

"You, A Genin? You got to be joking right?" Anko questioned.

"I'm not joking. Now tell me what happened after my team and I saved your four." Naruto said. That night Naruto and Anko talked about everything after the incident. The next morning, Naruto woke up earlier than Anko and decided to make breakfast for her as well. By the time breakfast was done, Anko was already awake.

"Naruto, Kakashi has a habit of turning up three hours late so there is no point in going that early." Anko said.

"Thanks for the advice. Somehow I have a feeling that a pink haired howler monkey is going to be screeching at me for being late." Naruto said and they both started to laugh.

" Ok, now I have to go give in the report for my mission. I will see you later. Bye." Anko said before leaving the house. Naruto found a book that he took interest in so he started to read the book. At 8:30 am, Naruto made his way to training ground 7 where he saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting near the post.

"You are late!" Sakura screeched.

" Kakashi Sensei is not here yet so I'm early." Naruto replied as he went to sit under the tree to rest. After waiting for another half an hour, Kakashi finally arrived.

" Your late Sensei!" Sakura screeched.

"You see, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said.

"It's easy to get lost on the road of life due to the fact that it has many dead ends." Naruto replied. Kakashi was shocked as someone managed to make a comeback from his lie.

" Anyways, the clock here is set to ring at 12 noon. This gives you three hours to come at get the bell from me." Kakashi said as he held out two bells.

"Kakashi Sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura stated.

"Yes, only two of you will pass and the other one would be sent back to the academy. Use whatever you want and the time starts now!" Kakashi said as Sasuke and Sakura went to hide while Naruto just sat down and took out the book he was reading before coming over.

"Err… Naruto shouldn't you be hiding?" Kakashi asked.

" What's the point in hiding? I mean you are an elite Jonin. Besides I already know the true meaning to the test and I can tell you Sasuke and Sakura will not work with me." Naruto stated.

"True, I'm going to have fun with the other two Genins so just sit back and read your book." Kakashi said before he shushined behind Sakura and cast a Genjutsu on her, which she promptly fainted. Sasuke tried throwing a few Shuriken at Kakashi but it missed. Sasuke cursed himself as he just gave his position away. Sasuke came out to the open and tried to fight Kakashi in a pure taijutsu match but failed to get the bell. Sasuke stopped attacking Kakashi and used " Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" on Kakashi but when the smoke cleared Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a hand shot out from the ground and dragged Sasuke into it. It turns out that Kakashi used "Earth Style: Double Decapitation Jutsu" on Sasuke. It took Sasuke 1 hour to get out of the ground but it was too late. The alarm clock started to ring. Once Kakashi woke Sakura up, they made their way to where Naruto was sitting.

" All of you fail! Sasuke you think you can take me on just like that? I'm an elite Jonin and I have more skills and experience than you. Sakura, you are very useless just one little Genjutsu and you already passed out. Naruto, you did not do anything at all to help them." Kakashi stated.

"Hey, in my defence you told me to sit back and relax." Naruto said.

"Oh right, I did. Sorry then." Kakashi said laughing a little.

" Sakura you are going to be tied to the post and the both of you are not allowed to let her eat. I have something to ask the Hokage so I will be back in thirty minutes." Kakashi said before giving the two lunch boxes to Sasuke and Naruto. After that he shushined away.

" Hey Kurama, can you sense Kakashi anywhere?" Naruto asked in his mind.

" _**Yes I can Naruto, he is masking his chakra and hiding up in the trees."**_ Kurama replied.

" Sakura open you mouth." Naruto said as he started to feed her.

" But Kakashi told you not to feed me." Sakura said confused at Naruto's action.

" Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worst than trash." Naruto stated. Kakashi suddenly appeared with thundercloud looming over his head.

"I told you not to feed her but you went against my orders!" Kakashi scolded.

"Whatever, Kakashi Sensei. I knew you were hiding in the trees all along. You heard what I said and I still stick by it." Naruto replied.

"Well, in that case… You pass!" Kakashi said as the thunderclouds disappeared.

"What do you mean we pass?" Sakura asked.

" As Naruto said, those who don't follow rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse then trash. My friend said the exact same thing as Naruto did." Kakashi said as he untied Sakura from the post.

"Now that we are officially Team 7, we will be coming here to train from tomorrow onwards!" Kakashi stated.

Time Skip: 1 month later.

" Duck- butt in position. I hate you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Howler Monkey in position as well. I hate you too Naruto." Sakura said

"Whatever, boredom in position." Naruto said.

"Ok… Now!" Kakashi said. The three Genins quickly jumped out and caught Tora the cat.

"Target captured, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said.

" Good now lets head back to the Hokage tower." Kakashi said as they walked towards the Hokage tower. On the way, they met up with team 8 who were going to the Hokage tower as well. Once they entered the Hokage's office, Naruto handed the cat over to the Daimyo's wife who squeezed the hell out of it.

" Ok, Kakashi do you still want to do another mission or would you like to train them." The Hokage asked.

"Hokage Sama, I would like to request a C rank mission for my team as I feel that they are prepared for it." Kakashi said.

"Ok, this would be a joint C ranked mission. Team 7 and Team 8 will be working together this time. Send in the client." The Hokage said.

"I asked for protection and what do I get? A bunch of kids who seems very weak. Actually the one with blond hair and the kid wearing sunglasses are the only ones that looks strong." Tazuna the client said.

"I assure you that this team is very good already. If things turn sour, there are two Jonins here to take care of things." Kakashi stated.

"Whatever, meet me at the western gates in three hours. The earlier we leave here, the earlier I get to go back home." Tazuna said.

"Well, you heard the client. Now go pack for at least a three week trip." Kakashi said before he shushined out. Three hours later, Team 7 and 8 were seen standing near the western gates with the client.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he appeared in front of the group. Thinking it was a Genjutsu, Team 7 tried dispelling it but it did not work.

" Is it very hard for you guys to believe that I actually arrived on time?" Kakashi asked.

"Anyways, we should be moving now." Kurenai interjected and everyone started to walk out of the gates. Two hours into the trip to wave, Naruto spotted a puddle of water. "Wait it has not been raining for at least three weeks so why is there a puddle there? It must be a Genjutsu." Naruto thought as he reached into his pouch and took out a Kunai with an explosion tag. Kakashi and Kurenai noticed the puddle as well and was surprised that Naruto noticed as well. Naruto quickly tossed the Kunai into the puddle and activated the explosion tag. Two figures came out of the puddle burned but alive. Kakashi quickly captured them and start to interrogate them. Kakashi found out that they were working for Gato and they are tasked to kill the bridge builder.

"Tazuna, you have lots of explaining to do." Kakashi stated and Tazuna told them the truth and needless to say everyone agreed to continue to the mission. When they crossed the river, the mist suddenly became denser. Sasuke heard something moving in the bush and threw a kunai in there but it turns out to be a white rabbit.

"Wait, why is the rabbit's fur white? Shit everyone get down right now!" Kakashi stated as he dragged the client down. A moment later a large blade flew over them. "Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsman of the Mist." Kakashi stated.

"Wow, look who we got her, the famed Sharingan no Kakashi and the Genjutsu mistress Kurenai. No wonder the demon brother lost. Whatever, give me the bridge builder and I will let you go." Zabuza stated as he retrieved is sword.

" This guy is no match for you. Kurenai you stay back with them and I will handle him." Kakashi stated as he revealed his single Sharingan Eye.

"Oh, so I get to see the Sharingan Eye." Zabuza stated before he used the hidden mist Jutsu to cover the field. Kakashi and Zabuza started to fight but each time they tried stabbing each other, they turned to water clones. Kakashi made the mistake of going under water. When he emerged from the water, Zabuza used the water prison Jutsu on him.

"Guys take the Client and get the hell out of here now!" Kakashi stated.

"Hell no Kakashi Sensei. I'm not going to leave you behind. Its time I revealed a secret I have been keeping." Naruto said as he released the Genjutsu on him and unsealed the Cross blade. Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes widened as they recognized who he was.

"Wait, You are "The Executioner"?" Zabuza stated.

" Yes I am. By the way Kurenai, if you remember, my team saved you a while back. I even gave you the talisman you are wearing." Naruto stated.

"Wait, you saved me before? No Way! Fox is that you?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep, that was me." Naruto said.

"Err… Can anyone explain what is going on?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, the man you see in front of you is known as The Executioner who is a Triple S ranked Ninja and Swordsman. He fought in the Civil war that overthrew the corrupted government in the Land of Iron." Kurenai said.

" Ok, Haku come out now we are surrendering ourselves to them." Zabuza said as he released the water prison Jutsu.

"Zabuza Sama, why are we surrendering?" Haku asked.

"We are facing The Executioner so there is no point in fighting them. As a matter of fact, we are going to help the Konoha Ninjas instead." Zabuza said. After covering his Sharingan Eye, Kakashi led the other back to the Client's house.

* * *

R&R please. Your comments are important in making this story better!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

After another hour of walking and Naruto reapplying his Genjutsu, the group reached Tazuna's house. "I'm home!" Tazuna said as a flying pan hit him right on the head.

"Where the hell were you? Me and Inari were worried about you!" A woman shouted.

" Sorry about that Tsunami. Anyways, that man with one eye is Kakashi, the lady with red eyes is Kurenai and the tall blond guy is Naruto. The guy with now brows is Zabuza and that lady with a mask on is Haku." Tazuna introduced.

"Well, Come on in than." Tsunami said as she led the group into the house.

"Sorry but we only have two spare rooms." Tsunami added.

" It's alright, the boys will be sleeping in one room and the girl in another so it should be fine." Kakashi said.

"Yo, Kakashi Sensei, if you don't mind, I will be sleeping outside." Naruto said.

" Naruto, I'm no longer your Sensei. I mean you are already a very good Shinobi. I have nothing left to teach you." Kakashi replied.

"You could always teach me your Chidori or the fourth's Rasengan." Naruto stated.

"How do you know I know how to do the Rasengan?" Kakashi asked.

"What is the Rasengan?" Kiba asked.

"The Rasengan is a technique invented by the Fourth Hokage." Kakashi replied.

"Teach it to me." Sasuke demanded.

"Hell no. I'm only going to teach people that are worthy of it." Kakashi said.

"Does being the son of the Fourth Hokage count as being worthy?" Naruto asked.

"You already know who your parents were?" Kakashi shouted.

"Yep, thanks to Kurama." Naruto replied.

"Who is this Kurama person?" Kakashi asked.

"Kurama is the name of my tenant." Naruto said cryptically that only Kakashi and Kurenai understood. However, Zabuza roughly had an idea of what Naruto was referring to but decided not to ask.

"Wait this useless person is the son of the fourth Hokage? Don't make me laugh!" Sasuke shouted. Before Sakura could screech her agreement, Haku threw a few Senbons at her neck to shut her up.

"Thanks Haku. I thought was going to go deaf this time." Naruto replied.

" That's no problem. I always wanted to shut someone up like that." Haku replied.

"To answer you previous question just now, yes being the son of the Fourth Hokage definitely makes you worthy. After all it is a clan technique. In fact, I'm going to teach you the Chidori. As a bonus if you can learn the Chidori in three days, I will let you learn the Raikiri but just to warn you both the Chidori and Raikiri will cause tunnel vision." Kakashi said.

"Is there a way to counter that problem?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but it is only if you have the Sharingan." Kakashi said.

" _**Hey kit, just to tell you it was me who created the Sharingan. I tried to recreate the Rinnegan but I came up with the Sharingan and Byakugan. I could always change your DNA and give you the Sharingan**_." Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"I was thinking of a Doujutsu that can be like the Rinnegan and Sharingan." Naruto thought.

"_**That should not be a problem. I will change your DNA tonight so you can start training soon."**_ Kurama said.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright? You seemed to be spacing out" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I came up with a way to counter the tunnel vision. What if I created a bunch of shadow clones and they go ahead of me. Right before I reach that Shadow clone they would disperse and I will be able to gain their memories and actually see where I'm going." Naruto asked.

"That might work. I will start teaching you in two days time, as I have to give Sakura and Sasuke something to do while I train you. Zabuza can you help me keep an eye on those two? I don't want them to slack off." Kakashi asked.

"Why not? I have nothing to do anyway." Zabuza said.

"You know what? Kiba and Shino, you go train with Sakura and Sasuke while I help Hinata with her confidence." Kurenai said.

"Sure, Kurenai Sensei." Kiba said while Shino gave a nod.

"Now that everything is sorted, lets just relax for the day." Kakashi said. Naruto went to talk with Zabuza, Haku, Kurenai and Kakashi while the rest of the group went to talk with Tazuna. Soon it was dinnertime and a kid wearing a fishing hat came into the house.

" Hey Inari, say hi to the Ninjas I hired." Tazuna said.

" What's the point? They are just going to die." Inari said.

"Look, we are not going to be killed easily. You see the man with the Silver hair? His name is Kakashi Hatake, in the Bingo book, he is an A rank Shinobi. The guy with no eyebrows is Zabuza Momochi. Another A rank Shinobi. The lady with red eyes is Kurenai is also an A rank Shinobi. Those three other there belongs to one of the strongest clans in Konoha and as much as I hate to admit it, that guy with the duck hair is also pretty good. Haku over here is an Ice user and as for me, I don't have much talents but I can kick people's Asses pretty hard." Naruto said.

"What would happen if you guys fail? Who is going to protect us then?" Inari questioned.

"Well, we still have an Ace up our sleeves. If everything fails, we will have to release the pink haired Howling Banshee!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone except Sakura, Sasuke and Inari started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Inari asked.

" I'm referring to the pink haired girl sitting next to Mr duck butt over there. She can screech and burst our enemies' eardrums. I wonder if it is was a bloodline limit?" Naruto questioned. Inari finally got it and started to laugh as well.

Time Skip: Two days later.

" Naruto, are you ready to learn the Chidori?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, I am." Naruto replied.

"Ok then, I want you to gather Chakra into your hands and imagine the chakra becoming charged particles and slowly compress it together to form lighting on your hand." Kakashi said before demonstrating how it was done. Naruto tried it and black lighting started to form.

"Wow, Naruto you managed to get it in the first try." Kakashi said.

"Well, this technique is quite similar to my lighting fist attack." Naruto said.

" Cool. May I ask why your lighting is black?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no idea why. I'm pretty sure Hokage Jiji would know." Naruto said.

"Now I want you to run and hit the tree over there." Kakashi said.

"By the way Kurama has already given me a Doujutsu that will cancel the effect of the tunnel vision." Naruto said.

"Wait, your tenant is able to create bloodlines?" Kakashi asked confused.

" Yeah, where do you think the Sharingan came from?" Naruto questioned.

"What!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"You see, my tenant tried to recreate the legendary Rinnegan but he accidentally created the Sharingan and Byakugan." Naruto explained.

"Now that you know the Chidori, the Raikiri is even more compressed than the Chidori. However, you will not be practicing the Raikiri until we can figure out why your Chidori is black." Kakashi said.

"This gives me more time to practice. Anyways, can you teach me the Rasengan now?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry but I can't really help you with the Rasengan as I never to learn it properly but I know someone who can. His name is Jiraiya." Kakashi replied.

"How does that person know the Rasengan?" Naruto asked with confusion written all over his face.

"He was your dad's sensei after all." Kakashi said before hearing a noise from the bushes.

"Kurenai and Hinata you can come out now. We know you are there." Kakashi said.

"Sorry about that. We were trying to find a place to train and we came across you guys talking. Naruto if you become a pervert like Jiraiya after learning from him, I will cast an Genjutsu so horrible that you wish to die." Kurenai said.

"Does it involve two guys hugging in the sunset even if it was midday?" Naruto asked.

"No, but that might work as well. I wonder if Guy and Lee can be placed in the interrogation department." Kurenai said.

"No way! They will kill the prisoners before they even give nay information!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Anyways, do you guys want to train with us?" Naruto asked.

" Sure, if that's fine by you Kakashi." Kurenai said. Kakashi gave her a nod and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sure you already have great chakra control so I'm going to teach you more Jutsus in Lightning and fire. For lighting, I will teach you the "lightning style: lighting wolf Jutsu" and "Lightning style: Lighting prison Jutsu." As for fire, I will be teaching you the "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu" and the " Fire Style: heat blast Jutsu". Is there any question?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope but I created a few Lightning and fire based Jutsu. For Lightning, I came up with "Lightning Style: Lightning Eagle Jutsu" and "Lightning Style: Thunderbird Jutsu." As for Fire, I only came up with one so far. I call it " Fire Style: Fire bomb Jutsu." It is based on the fireball Jutsu that Sasuke can use but it requires a lot more chakra." Naruto replied.

"Wow. You are indeed a genius, creating Jutsus this young is unheard of." Kurenai said.

"Thanks, but I still have a few more projects that needs completing so if you don't mind Kakashi, can you help me with it?" Naruto asked.

"What are you working on?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a Taijutsu that I was thinking of. I am going to call it the strike of the eighteen dragons. I have tried to form a dragon with each of the eighteen strikes but it sometime fails." Naruto asked.

"Hmm, this sounds like Guy's morning Peacock. I have no idea how he does it I can ask him for some help." Kakashi stated.

"Cool, thanks Sensei." Naruto said.

" Hey Naruto, why don't you show the ladies your Chidori?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait, he can already do the Chidori?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai Sensei what is this Chidori?" Hinata asked.

" The Chidori is an A rank assassin Jutsu. Lightning form around the user's hand and the sound is like a thousand birds chirping at the same time thus the name. Kakashi himself invented this Jutsu and he has another version of it call the Raikiri. It is similar to the Chidori but more chakra is used. It got its name when Kakashi cut through a lightning technique with that." Kurenai said.

"Yes, after the Yondaime created the Rasengan, I used the Idea and created the Chidori." Kakashi said.

"Anyway, maybe Kurenai can help us understand my situation?" Naruto asked as he formed the Chidori and black lightning appeared.

"Black Lightning? I never that I would be able to see it. It was said that the Sandiame Raikage was the only one who was able to use black lightning." Kurenai said.

" I just remembered, the Chunnin exam is coming up so I'm pretty sure that there would be Kumo Nin there. Maybe we can ask them to help explain it?" Kakashi asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said as the four of them made it back to the house.

Time Skip: End of the Week

For the next few days Naruto would practice the Chidori and other techniques such as the "life or death Talisman." This where Naruto would concentrate large amount of demonic Chakra and plant it into his opponent thus creating pain for them. Naruto's speed also increased. The bridge was being built very fast as Naruto was able to create clones and help out. However today would be the day that defines if the bridge would be complete or not.

" Kakashi Sensei! One of my clones dispersed and I got its memory. Gato and his men are on the bridge right now!" Naruto shouted.

"Kurenai, Haku, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata stay behind and take care to the client. Me, Naruto, Zabuza, Shino and Kiba will go onto the bridge and fight off the thugs." Kakashi ordered before running off to the bridge giving Sasuke no time to prtest. Naruto, Zabuza, Shino and Kiba soon followed. When they reached the bridge Gato was about to kill a worker but before he could, a kunai appeared right in front of him.

" So Zabuza, you decided to betray me and help the villagers. Whatever, I was never going to pay you anyway. Those who kill the Ninjas will get extra money!" Gato shouted as the thugs ran forward. Naruto dropped his Genjutsu and in a flash, sliced off half the amount of thug's head.

"Wow. I have never seen such speed before. I did not even see you unseal your sword." Zabuza said while taking out his blade.

"That's because I never used my blade at all." Naruto replied.

"What? Then how did you cut of their heads? Don't tell me you learned that technique?" Realization hit Zabuza.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"There is this legend that said that someone was able to create swords without them ever being seen. It's called "The pulse of six blades." It is said to be one of the most powerful technique ever created." Zabuza explained.

"Hey, Evil guy over here." Gato shouted. Naruto then unsealed the Cross Blade and cleaved the rest of the thug's head off. Soon it was only Gato left standing on the bridge.

"Please spare me I will give you anything you want." Gato pleaded as Naruto walked closer to him.

"There is nothing I want from you. You should feel honoured that you are the first person to use this technique on. Naruto used his demonic chakra and created a talisman. Take this "The Life and Death talisman!" Naruto shouted as he planted the talisman on Gato causing him immense pain. Naruto then tossed Gato into the crowd and they started beating him. Everyone went back to the house to rest before leaving Wave in two days time.

Time Skip: The day Naruto and his group left Wave.

" Naruto nii san do you promise me that you will come back someday?" Inari asked.

"Don't worry about it. I will definitely come back soon." Naruto said before turning around and walked towards Konoha.

" We still need to name this bridge and I have an Awesome name for it." Tazuna said.

"What will this bridge be called?" Inari asked his grandfather.

" It going to be called the great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna exclaimed and everyone agreed.

* * *

R&R please.


End file.
